


Final Fantasy XIII - The Legacy of Etro

by Kris James (exinsh)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exinsh/pseuds/Kris%20James
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her early childhood, before she joined the army, Lightning met Divine Etro. This meeting changed the course of Lightning's story. It changed Lightning's and her friends' fate. The choices Lightning will make will decide the fate of the world. </p>
<p>"Sleep in peace, Divine Etro. I will stand guard over the realm of the living."</p>
<p>Follows game canon but with heavy twists and tweaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Called Thee and Thou Answered Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII or any of it's content; All right belongs to Square Enix.
> 
> The story follows game cannon, but as I said in description, with some heavy changes. Characters will make different decisions.

**Final Fantasy XIII**

**The Legacy of Etro**

**Chapter 1: I called thee and thou answered me**

* * *

 

A young girl stood in the darkness. She was no older than 14 or 15, with long, pinkish hair which was a bit spiky on the right side and straight on the left side. She had also a beautiful pair of teal eyes which leaned more towards the shade of blue. She wore a simple nightgown: short pink shorts and blue, short sleeved blouse.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particularly. Her strong teenage voice echoed throughout the darkness. Despite her young age and being a girl, her voice had some kind of power behind it which demanded respect or, in this case, answer. Usually bullies had this kind of voice, though there were some exceptions.

Being surrounded by darkness in an unknown place did nothing to scare her. The girl was very brave. And there was a simple explanation on why she wasn't scared. To quote something the girl said a year ago, when the school she was attending was raided by some terrorists who also managed to turn all the lights off, when she was the only girl who was not scared: 'I don't fear what I cannot see. Only when the terrorist will point his gun at me then I will truly be scared. I won't show it though – I don't want my enemy to see my fear, to give him the satisfaction when he kills me.'

Many other students were inspired by her speech and stopped trembling with fear and some teachers were even admiring this one young, but brave girl. Well, the girl herself doubted the last part of her statement. She didn't know how she would react when an enemy would actually point the gun at her face.

Anyway, back to the young pink haired girl in a night gown, who was surrounded by darkness.

The girl felt a slight breeze in front of her. She asked again "Where am I? Is anyone there?"

The girl made a step with her bare feet, making that kind of sound when you step on the marble floor. The sound echoed through out the room... or wherever she was at the moment.

The girl stopped and muttered "Weird. Last thing I remember is saying goodnight to Serah and mom and going to bed. Is this a dream?"

The girl made few more steps on stopped because she saw light entering her field of vision. The light began to shine brighter and brighter and the girl had to wince and closer her eyes in order to adjust to the sudden light.

When she opened her teal eyes, she noticed that the darkness has more or less disappeared. She saw that she indeed was standing on a marble floor which looked more like a road. At the end of the road there was something shiny.

The girl looked right, left and behind. The only thing she could see is darkness. It's like someone wanted her to follow that road.

" **Come, Claire** **Farron** **,** " a mysterious, feminine whisper echoed throughout the entire place, calling for the girl.  **"Do not fear me nor this place, child. I mean you no harm."**

The girl, which is now revealed as Claire Farron, frowned and muttered "A child? Sounds like an old lady speaking."

" **You can't imagine,"** the voice whispered in, what sounded like, amusement. Claire blushed a bit from embarrassment. She didn't think that whoever spoke could hear her.  **"Come."**

Claire sighed  _"Looks like there's nothing else I can do now. It's just a dream anyway,"_  and started to slowly make her way forward, towards the shiny thing. With each step she took she couldn't help but think that it seemed too real. She had dreams before and they were much different than this one. Claire could feel the cool marble floor, the warm breeze and the soothing sensation coming from that light.

After 15 minutes of walking Claire finally reached the end of the road. For some reason she wasn't tired at all. It must be because it's a dream, she thought.

She looked up and awed at the sight. It was a throne. And it wasn't just a  _simple_  throne. Simple things as that won't surprise girl as Claire.

The throne was made from crystal. From the purest crystal Claire has ever seen – the beam of light entered at one side and left at the other side as a stream of colorful lights. The crystal was shimmering. At the top of the crystal stone there was a large chair which was embedded right in the crystal. Or maybe this chair, this throne, came from the crystal itself, Claire will never know.

In the throne sat a lady. Claire couldn't make out her appearance – it was blurred so much that the only thing the girl could see is a lone figure sitting on it. Claire was sure about one thing though, whoever was sitting on a throne was made entirely from a crystal as well. Claire had this strange feeling that the lady sitting on the throne  _wasn't_  there, but at the same time that the lady  _was_  actually there. It was so confusing.

This woman on the throne had this aura around her that demanded to bow on your knees and start to pray, but at the same time it was soothing and caring.

" **So you've answered me after all,** " the woman from the throne said, her lips and body never moving.

Claire couldn't help but stutter, these feelings were so real, "I-I answered Y-you?"

Claire could  _feel_  the woman's smile, " **Yes. I called thee and thou soul answered me.** "

She didn't say anything else. Claire's eyebrow started to twitch. If this woman in front of her called for her then why Claire has to make the conversation going? Fine, Claire thought, she will have to play by the woman's rules.

"You called me? Who are you anyway?" Claire asked.

" **Yes, I called you, Lightning. I am divine Etro. The goddess who watches over Valhalla,"**  the woman answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

Claire frowned, "Uh-huh. Etro-"

" _ **Divine**_ **Etro, Lightning, don't forget it,"**  the woman corrected her a bit harshly.

"Uh-huh," Claire said. That was total bullshit she thought, Etro is only a legend, a fairy tail, though Claire couldn't deny feeling this aura of divinity around the woman. It must be on of the weirdest dreams she ever had in her life. Well then, she then just needs to wait when she will wake up. Until then she is stuck in this place with Etro.

"Okay then, oh Divine Etro," Claire said sarcastically and she could swear she  _felt_  the woman frown. She ignored it and continued "Why do you keep calling me Lightning?"

" **Because you will be known as Lightning in the future. My apologies if it makes you feel confused. I will call you by name from now on."**

"Uh-huh... So, Divine Etro, are you from future or something?" Claire asked.

" **No, Claire. I am not from the future because I don't have the ability to travel across the time line. I am bound here, in Valhalla, to protect it. I can see the future through my eyes though,"** Etro answered.

Claire frowned. It was all so confusing. This dream felt more real than she thought is possible and she also felt like the time has stopped here. She couldn't explain how she knew that, but it just  _felt_  like that. The road behind her was hidden in darkness, just like the both sides of the road. The only thing she could see is this throne and a blurry image of a crystal woman sitting on the throne.

After a minute or two of silence, Claire decided to speak with this crazy woman. She didn't have anything better to do to pass time here anyway.

"Okay, lets start from beginning. Where am I right now?"

" **You're not psychically here. Your consciousness and soul is here. Here, in Valhalla where my throne resides."**

Claire was a bit surprised by the revelation – she didn't expect to be dreaming about Valhalla, the realm of the dead, of all places. Claire didn't show her surprise though and mocked the crazy women even further "Oh great Divine Etro. Enlighten me then – what am I doing in  _your divine_ realm?"

Suddenly the air became so much heavier,  _thicker_  with some kind of energy, and so much colder. Claire shivered and fell on her knees. She was heavily breathing and vapor was coming out of her mouth. The heat was literally leaving her body. Claire was struggling to stay even on her knees.

" _What is this?..._ " Claire wondered, fear finding it's way into her brave mind.

" **STOP MOCKING ME, MORTAL!"**  Etro roared, her voice full of fury. Claire couldn't help but slump on the floor from the force of the voice.

" **It is not a dream! Your soul and consciousness is indeed here, in Valhalla. I called for you and your soul answered me!"**  Etro said, now much calmer than before. The tense aura was slowly vanishing  **"I think we went the wrong way. I should have explained everything instead of allowing you to ask questions. Rise!"**

The coldness and heaviness of the air disappeared so that Claire could stand up. And she did just like she was ordered. As she stood up she was trembling in fear. No wonder everything felt so real. But why is she here, in the Unseen Realm? Is she dead? Claire didn't want to hear an answer to this question so she didn't ask. She stood in front of the throne, her head lowered, waiting when Etro will speak. Yes, now she didn't doubt that the crystallized woman on the throne was indeed Etro, judging by the aura, throne and her voice.

Etro spoke again, this time more calmly  **"As I said before, I saw the future with my eyes and you're important part of this future. The future where Ragnarok is reborn and where Chaos seeps into this world; Future, where time is destroyed and I am dead. Troubling future for the universe indeed. If nothing is done to avert it, then your world will be destroyed."**

When Etro was done Claire asked, her head still lowered, "Divine Etro, why me? How come I'm important part in it?"

Claire was terrified at what she just heard. Ragnarok reborn is no good news. She didn't understand what Etro meant by those other facts, Claire was too afraid to ask Etro to elaborate it.

Claire once again felt like the woman smiled. It seemed that Etro showed her facial expressions by sending  _feelings_  to nearby people. Well that was what Claire thought anyway.

" **I do not know – the future has yet to happen. I just know that you're important part in it, and I also know that you can stop it. I actually know that you and your friends somehow stopped the Ragnarok, but it caused something else to happen."**

"I still can't understand why me," Claire said.

" **Because you're my descendant,"**  Etro deadpanned.

After a brief silence, Valhalla was filled with Claire's shout "WHAT?" Claire quickly shut her mouth and lowered her head even more. She then asked "Your descendant?"

Etro weakly chuckled  **"Yes. When father, the Maker, created me he left me with no powers to create, while his other creations could create their own beings. I felt lonely so I killed myself to gain attention of father, the Maker. My blood then was used to create humans. Humans were with a curse, or rather a fate, to die someday and return to Valhalla, just like me. For some reason, my blood runs the most in you,"**  after a brief pause Etro continued  **"I knew there has to be a person with some of my blood in him, or her, so I called for this person using my already weakened power. Your soul, your blood, answered my call and came to my throne which makes you my descendant. You're the only living human in Valhalla right now, and the fact that you're still alive just solidifies this fact."**

"Wow," Claire muttered "I'm indirect descendant of Etr- Of Divine Etro herself."

" **That you are, child."**

Claire then asked "What is needed for me? Why did you call me here?"

" **A wise question,"** Etro admitted  **"I will not force anything on you, Claire, for that is not my way. I called you here to ask a favor as my descendant – to stop anything that might come after you defeat Ragnarok. Or to find a way to prevent Chaos seeping in to your realm, thus preventing the destruction of time, of your realm."**

"I don't want to be rude, but you say it like it's already decided that I will defeat Ragnarok," Claire said "Why is that?"

" **Unfortunately, your fate on that matter is already decided. It is outside my reach to change it. I see that someone else is starting to pull all the strings on this matter,"** after another brief silence, Etro gasped as if realizing something  **"I beg my pardon. I will elaborate one point – it is not the Ragnarok you should be concerned with, but the fall of Cocoon. You and your friends are the one** **s** **who** **can** **prevent Cocoon's fall."**

Cocoon – the paradise in this realm, or so they say. Cocoon is an artificial land in a shape of a planet, which is levitated above the Gran Pulse. It is held in air by Cocoons' fal'Cie, which is called an Orphan, which also gave Cocoon's power source. There are also many more fal'Cie, who are called Sanctum fal'Cie, which are responsible for creating food or water.

Gran Pulse, on the other hand, is considered a hellish place, full of monsters and wild life. It is also a place where Pulse fal'Cie resides. People fear Pulse fal'Cie and it's l'Cie, especially what happened after the War of Transgression. L'Cie are servants of Pulse fal'Cie and it is believed that they are evil and their only goal is to destroy Cocoon. Being an l'Cie means you're an enemy of Cocoon.

Legends say that when a human becomes l'Cie they are given a Focus they needs to fulfill and in most cases this Focus revolves on destroying the Cocoon. If a human does not finish their Focus, they are turned into Cie'th, beings which live in eternal sorrow and regret, and robbed of all free will, Cie'th are damned to wander the world unliving and undying, until their corrupted flesh at last can move no more. But if an l'Cie completes it's focus then they are granted eternal life and are turned into a crystal.

Claire felt Etro frown and the goddess said  **"I don't get it. I see that in order to save Cocoon you have to let it fall,"**  after another deep frown, she continued  **"Anyway, I will ask you again. Will you stop whatever might come** **after you save Cocoon** **? Will you save this realm from whatever might endanger it?"**

It was her chance, Claire thought. All her life she wanted to be a part of something bigger. Her dream was to enter the army and become a high ranking soldier. A soldier who everyone would respect and look up to.

"I would gladly help you, Divine Etro, for I am your descendant," Claire said but then sadly admitted "But I am only a human. What possibly human can do to defeat a thing which may destroy an entire realm? How a human can save Cocoon from it's fall? Save it from anything that might happen to it?"

" **You never know what future holds,"**  Etro said, sending a feeling of a smile  **"I was the one who stopped Ragnarok in the War of Transgression and that action drained my powers too much. I'm slowly dying, Claire. But I can still help you. I didn't call you here for nothing after all. I will infuse you with power; I will give you piece of my power, but you yourself will have to find what it is, and then develop it. If you accept, long and hard road awaits you ahead. If you accept, the power I will give you will make my blood in you more dominant which will allow you to use various abilities. I don't know what they will be because each person is different, but you'll be stronger than humans."**

"Your blood in me more dominant?" Claire asked "Does that means that I will be a half-Goddess on Earth?"

Etro chuckled **"No silly. You won't be a goddess, people can't suddenly become Gods. You will be different from people, more powerful, but not a God."**

"I see," Claire said and then looked at the frozen in crystal figure, which sat on the crystal throne, with determined eyes "I will do it. All my life I wanted to become part of something bigger, to bring something new to this world. If you say that sooner or later I, and my friends will save, Cocoon then I might as well be part of something bigger. Of something that might save an entire world."

Despite her bravery and her maturity, Claire was still a teenager. Almost all teenagers wished to be part of something bigger, something what could change the world. At that moment Claire didn't know what she got into, she didn't have any idea what this decision would and could bring. Right now, the only thing in her mind was that she can't miss this chance.

" **Thank you, child,"**  Etro answered  **"After I infuse you with a piece of my power, I will fall into a slumber for an unknown time. I will still be able to oversee the Valhalla and keep the Chaos at by, but I won't be able to intervene in any mortal doings like I did before. This task now falls onto you, Claire."**

That said, an infinite number of blindingly light tendrils shot from the crystal throne and wrapped around Claire Farron until she was fully encased by it. It looked like a cocoon made from light and inside that cocoon was Claire. The girl didn't resist because somehow she knew it won't harm her.

The next few seconds Claire felt nothing but bliss. Her eyes were closed and she smiled. She had this distant feeling as if when her mother hugged her or said nice thing.

In the next moment though, the cocoon shimmered and deep red and blue streaks appeared on it and Claire screamed in pain. She didn't think it will be this painful.

After, some seconds, which felt more like an hour, the cocoon disappeared along with the pain. Claire collapsed on the ground with another blissful feeling. She felt like she was born anew; as if piece of her soul, of her mind or whatever, was finally unlocked.

She finally managed to stand on her knees and when she did she looked at the goddess. The entire throne along with Etro herself ceased to shimmer in crystalline light. The crystal itself dimmed and Claire, in contrary like before, barely could feel the divine aura around the throne. Claire realized that the Divine Etro was being completely serious when she told that after the infusion she could only watch over Valhalla.

Claire looked at the dimmed, blurry figure of the goddess and said "Sleep in peace, Divine Etro. I will stand guard over the realm of the living."

She didn't know why she said those words or where they came from in the first place, but she knew it was the right thing to say at this moment.

With a final, but quiet "Thank you, Claire Farron. Maybe we will meet again someday," Claire was literally thrown out from Valhalla. She saw how she passed some kind of gates and entered back into her body.

"Claire! Claire!" someone worriedly shouted.

Claire opened her eyes and recognized the face and the voice of her sister. "What time is it?" she asked.

"What time is it?" Serah asked as her eyebrow twitched "You were screaming like mad just now."

"I was screaming?" Claire confusingly asked.

"Yes, dear," her mother said. It was quite dark in the room so Claire couldn't make out the faces but she was sure it was her mother "Even I heard it."

It has something to do with that pain from before, Claire thought. Coming up with a quick excuse she said "Don't worry sis, mom. I had a nightmare but it's gone now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Farron said.

"Mom, you know me pretty well to know the answer," Claire answered.

"Very well then. Goodnight, dear," her mother said and opened the door, but before she left she said "But you  _will_  tell me about this nightmare in the morning."

"Yes, mom," Claire sighed and her mother left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" young Serah asked, "You sounded like you were in a lot of pain."

"I'm fine, sis," Claire said "I will tell you about the nightmare tomorrow."

"Fine then," Serah said and went over to her bed "Goodnight."

"'Night!" Claire said and turned around in her bed " _I forgot to ask what did Divine Etro meant by 'your friends'._ "

No one even noticed that her eyes changed from teal-blue to deep purple. A small, strange, circular on back of her neck also went unnoticed.

" _Bright future awaits me,_ " she thought with a smile and drifted to the land of sleep.

Oh how wrong and naïve she was.

* * *

**-Back in Valhalla-**

"Odin," Etro called.

A mechanical-like being stepped out from the shadows, his features hidden in the dim light.

" **Yes, my goddess?"** Odin asked as he bowed in front of the throne.

"Keep an eye on Claire Farron," Etro ordered.

" **Please excuse me for saying it, but she is not an l'Cie."**

"True she is not at the moment. But I've seen the inevitable future and I clearly saw the brand of Pulse l'Cie," Etro explained "Do not interfere in her life unless she is in very grave danger. Once she becomes an l'Cie, I want you to be her Eidolon."

" **Sorry for asking, but why me? And why did you gave her the piece of your power? It will be much harder to keep Chaos at bay."**  Odin stated.

Etro glared at Odin for his bluntness and the Eidolon slightly flinched under her gaze. Yes, Eidolons were mechanical beings, but even they had had some emotions.

Etro answered nonetheless "You and she are alike, Odin, and in my opinion you would get along very well. You would be a good team in the future. As for why I gave her the power, I already explained the reasons. As for the Chaos energy – don't worry. While I will be in a slumber, my powers still will be able to hold it at bay. For now there's nothing to worry about."

" **As you say, Divine Etro,"**  Odin answered and with a final bow disappeared in the shadows of Valhalla.

"All hope lies with you, Claire Farron. Or should I say, Lightning?" were the last words Etro said before she submerged in her slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: To Become a Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, but important for a story nevertheless.

**-A day after Lightning's 20th birthday-**

* * *

Lightning, previously known as Claire, entered the main hall of Guardian Corps base. It was a large room with almost to no furniture and with a stage at the back of the room. This large hall was mainly used for announcing important news or hosting army based events.

" _Everyone's here,_ " Lightning thought.

Indeed. The hall was crowded with numerous soldiers and officers of various ranks – some were chatting with each others, whereas more experienced and veteran soldiers were observing the crowd with slight anxiety and worry.

Lightning's lips twitched in a small smile seeing the looks of more experienced warriors. She liked people who were serious about their job; serious about keeping someone's safety. Not like certain amateur group called 'NORA'. Lightning frowned at the thought of those amateurs.

Yes, NORA were occasionally slaying monsters and protecting people. But to be honest, they were nothing but trouble. Several times members of NORA were getting in Lightning's way when she was doing a mission, putting both Lightning and themselves in danger. Aside from slaying monsters and putting themselves in danger, they were also causing various mayhem around the city. Nothing serious though. Lightning disliked that group and she has yet to meet their leader.

" _Snow. What a stupid name, really,_ " Lightning thought as she got closer to the stage. " _I still want to meet that guy Serah was talking about. Need to show him his place._ "

She touched the handle of her weapon, the Blazefire Saber, in anticipation. It was a habit she developed after she got this weapon. A year after she joined the army, on her 17th birthday. Lieutenant Amodar himself gave this gunblade as a present with words  _'I d_ _on't know where you were training and what training you were undergoing, but even at this young age you're one of the brightest, fast learning and promising soldier. A genius, if I may say. Today's your birthday and I want to give you this blade – the Blazefire Saber. This weapon is given only to those of great skill and potential. I can't wait to see you doing some great feats out there. Enjoy your birthday, Lightning, and let this blade serve you well.'_

Lightning let go of her blade, which was folded into gun mode and put into special sheath, and remembered all the battles she had with this blade. She smiled " _It served me well indeed._ "

"Sergeant Lightning," someone called.

Lightning turned around and, with unimpressed gaze, looked who called her. It was one of the soldiers who frequently accompanied her on her missions, with a one yellow stripe on his Guardian Corps pauldron, which meant that Lightning was above him in rank.

"What is it?" Lightning asked as the soldier approached her.

"Do you know why are we gathered here?"

"I have no idea. Maybe something happened," Lightning dryly replied. She didn't like when someone asked stupid questions. If it was an emergency meeting then only higher ups will know what it was about.

"Right. I thought you may know because you're higher rank and all," the soldier replied and dismissed himself.

" _If I knew I wouldn't be standing here with the crowd,_ " the pink haired, purple eyed woman thought.

Lightning made her way across the crowd to the far left side of the large hall. She once again touched the handle of her weapon in anticipation and leaned against the wall and folded her arms, silently waiting when this meeting will be over. While she was waiting she submerged in her own thoughts.

" _I wonder how Serah's doing. Probably being troublesome as always,"_  she weakly smiled " _Ever since I met Divine Etro things were going for better. My stamina, speed and even strength improved. I could learn things just at one go. That was what helped me to combine my army work and schoolwork. Sounds impossible, but meeting Etro herself sounds impossible as well,_ " she said and looked at her palm.

With a small thought and little willpower she summoned a small electrical current which ran across her opened palm. She quickly hid it by making a fist and folding her arms back.

" _Magic. It helped me a lot, especially on my solo missions. And that's where my nickname came from –_ _struck fast as lightning, hard as thunder. And let's_ _not_ _forget I'm proficient at lightning and_ _ice_ _magic. Only l'Cie were supposed to be able to use magic, but I'm certainly not_ _an l'Cie_ _. Or maybe I am? That circular tattoo on the back of my neck and my new purple eyes… Am I Etro's l'Cie? No, I doubt it;"_ Lightning mused  _"As far as legends go Etro was goddess without power to create,_ _thus she couldn't make a l'Cie."_

It's not the first time she thought about these things. Yes, she was given power, great power, and she quickly developed it on her own. She had to hide the magic from other people, but she wasn't afraid to show her speed, strength and the fact the she learns really fast. She still didn't figure out what she has to do though.

" _I'm not_ _a l'Cie_ _yet the facts clearly shows that I am one – I've got magic and increased capabilities, and I've got a task which I have to figure out on my own,"_  she frowned  _"Do I regret it? No. If it will protect the Cocoon and Serah, I have no regrets in accepting it."_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a loud voice echoed throughout the hall, calling for the attention.

Lightning came out of her thoughts and looked at the stage. It was Lieutenant Amodar himself. The hall immediately went silent.

"Thank you!" Amodar said "Sorry for the long wait. You might be wondering why I called you here today, right?"

Loud murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the hall.

" _Get to the point already,_ " Lightning thought. She hated to waste time.

"Let's not waste any time for pleasantries then," the Lieutenant said as he looked at Lightning with knowing smile.

" _Tch._ "

"Lightning," Amodar called "Come here, up on the stage."

"W-What?"

"Come on, don't be shy," the man laughed.

Everyone silently stared at Lightning. The woman didn't even flinch at the stares.

" _I wonder what did I do to deserve this,"_  obeying the order, Lightning made her way through the crowd to the stage. It wasn't difficult – everyone were stepping away from Lightning's way, making a clear path to the stage.

Lightning stepped on the stage and asked Amodar "What is this about, Lieutenant?"

"Yesterday was your birthday, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well I've got a present for you, Lightning."

Lightning raised an eyebrow "A gift? I don't want to be rude, sir, but why in front of all people?"

Amodar laughed "What? Are you shy?"

"No, sir, just curious."

"You'll see in a minute. Firstly, how long has the Blazefire Saber served you?" Amodar asked.

"For three years, sir. It's the best weapon I've ever had. To be honest, it's my favorite one," Lightning honestly replied.

"Oh I can see that. You're always with it. I sometimes wonder if you sleep with it too," Amodar laughed and Lightning couldn't help but smile as well "All jokes aside," The large man waved a hand and two soldiers came out from behind the scenes.

One of the soldier had a long, simple wooden box in his hands, whereas the other one had a small box made of black, shiny leather.

The soldier with the black leather box passed the box to Amodar and the other soldier placed the bigger box next to the man. They both went back behind the scenes after a quick "Sir."

All humor and amusement gone from Amodar's face, he loudly said to Lightning and the whole hall "Lightning. You've been with us for four long years. Four long years of endless training, missions and fighting. To be blunt, you're one of the best soldiers we have and had ever produced – you're fast, you're strong, you're reliable and always keep calm head despite any situation. All your missions are always total success. Not once there were any casualties when you had to lead a squad to a dangerous mission."

Lightning didn't know where this was going and what it all was about but she was very curious about what's in those boxes.

"For the last year we gave you more and more dangerous missions where you had to lead a squad. The missions were anything between slaying a random large monster spawning near Bodhum or leading a full force assault on terrorist main camp. In last four years you've shown great growth as a soldier, leader and as a person all together. Countless soldiers in Guardian Corps looks up to you and even PSICOM higher ups have heard about you. For the last year we gathered immense feedback on you and almost everyone of them had been good. There were some reports stating your cold-like nature or some mysteriousness, but everyone has flaws. Besides I think it just adds to your serious and no-nonsense nature. After two years as a simple soldier you were promoted to a Sergeant rank. A sergeant at 18! And now, I think, it's time for your another promotion!"

Lightning's eyes widened and she even stepped back, shock clearly evident in her crystal bright, purple eyes. "W-What? P-Promotion?"

"You heard it right!" Amodar loudly said and opened the black leather box.

A dark purple pauldron neatly rested in the box's black cloth. The pauldron had two shining orange stripes. Just like Amodar.

Lightning, still wide eyed, glanced from pauldron to Amodar, and from Amodar back to pauldron, totally at loss of words.

"Lightning Farron, after all your hard work and determination, after countless successful missions, and with agreement of all Guardian Corps higher ups, I promote you to a Lieutenant rank!"

Lightning made some steps forward and with shaking hands took off her old, brown pauldron and threw it to ground. Still with slightly shaking hands she took the beautiful new purple pauldron and attached it to where her old one was. She then realized that she is the first ever person to be promoted to a lieutenant in such an age. AND after only four years of service.

"Word to you, Lieutenant Lightning," Amodar cheekily said and stepped aside.

Lightning stepped forward, her new pauldron on her shoulder, and looked into the crowd. She saw some jealous glares but most of the soldiers were very happy about her.

After a small silence, she started "I'm really at loss of words. Never in my life I expected to be promoted to Lieutenant. Well, so soon anyway," some soldiers in the crowd chuckled "I will only say – thank you. Thank you for your support, for your understanding," after a brief silence she continued "You know, when I just entered in the army, no one believed me. I was only 16 back then. But I made my way through the ranks, I showed that I'm not weak and should be considered as your equal. And here I am, standing in front of you as a lieutenant. I want to say one more thing – I didn't and don't do it for myself. I do it for Serah, my family, and for the city of Bodhum. I strive to keep them safe. And it's an honor and privilege to do so as a Lieutenant. Thank you!"

The crowd was stunned at Lightning's speech. It's the first time they heard her talk so much, so emotionally. On missions she was usually like 'Do that!' or 'Don't get in trouble!' and she never really talked with anyone outside the missions. But everyone knew she cared about them, that she was worried about them when they were in danger. They admired that. Admired that she could be cold, emotionless and strong on the outside, but at the same time caring on the inside. A true leader, a true soldier.

Lightning was honored to keep Bodhum safe as a lieutenant, whereas soldiers were honored to work under Lightning's command. They felt safe that way. They felt safe because Lightning never allowed to die anyone on her watch. The soldiers were sure that under Lightning's command, they get to live another day.

After brief and awkward silence, the crowd erupted in loud cheers and clapping. Some were even loudly shouting "Lightning! Lightning! Lieutenant Lightning!"

Lightning even slightly blushed under such cheers and applause. And she totally felt it  _"Oh god I'm blushing! What's wrong with me today?!"_

"Alright, alright, calm down folks. The poor women gonna faint with so much blood going into her head!" Amodar laughed. Lightning couldn't help but blush even deeper at that. She was caught off guard with this promotion and all her 'mess with me and you're a goner' stature was gone in the wind.

"Alright, now I think it's really enough," Amodar loudly said and slowly everyone calmed down until the hall was dead silent as before.

"Before we finish here today, I've got a present for you, Lightning. Both birthday present and promotion present," Amodar picked the other box from the floor. The one which was much simpler and longer. He gave it to Lightning. "Open it."

Lightning did as she was told and opened the box. There, in another black cloth, a long black and yellow blade rested. It was similar to her Blazefire Saber but at the same time very different. It was thinner and more elegant in design than her current weapon. She picked the blade and her eyes widened and she marveled at the lightness of this weapon. It weighted almost nothing. She carefully placed the wooden box on the ground and examined the weapon.

"It's a gunblade, just like your Blazefire Saber which means it can transform into gun mode in the same way as your current weapon. But. There are some differences – firstly, I think you've already noticed it, it's feather-light. Secondly, it transforms into gun form much quicker, and thirdly it holds much more bullets. Give it a try, swing it few times," Amodar said as he smiled.

And Lightning did just that. The weapon was indeed feather-light, it was like extension of her own arm. She swing it vertically, horizontally, diagonally, going from one stance to another. She fought with an imaginary opponent, evading and counterattacking nonexistent attacks, thrusting the yellow sword forward and then immediately slashing to the side, while occasionally changing the form of the gunblade, with each swing going faster and faster. The weapon was so light allowing to reach speed Lightning never dreamed of. Her hands and weapon was nothing but a blur to other people eyes, leaving a trail of yellow shadow wherever her weapon went.

Amodar wisely took some large steps back, or else if he got caught in this deadly dance he was sure he would be one head shorter.

To finish the deadly dance of swift death Lightning jumped and did some lightning quick strikes in the midair, then spun around her axis while transforming the blade into gun form and landed on her toes in kneeling position, aiming her yellow gunblade to an imaginary opponent in front of the stage.

Lightning wasn't even panting.

Amodar clapped his hands and the whole hall joined him. After a minute of clapping and another faint blush from Lightning, the older Lieutenant said "That was marvelous, Lightning. Such speed, such technique..."

"I love it. It's like the extension of my arm," she said as she transformed the gunblade to blade form and then back to gun form. She took out her Blazefire Saber and put her new weapon in her holster which freely hung a bit under her but. "What it's called?"

"That's the newest model of the gun blades. The Axis Blade. Main feature of this weapon is it's speed and light wight."

"The Axis Blade," Lightning mused.

"Let it serve you well, lieutenant. I want you in my office tomorrow 9am sharp. Now with your promotion you've got more responsibilities which means more work. Everyone's dismissed. Thank you for coming here."

Slowly the soldiers left the hall.

"Can I keep the Blazefire Saber?" Lightning suddenly asked.

Amodar laughed "Well of course. It's your weapon after all. Can't wait to see your performance on future missions, lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir. It really means a lot to me. The promotion I mean," Lightning said.

"Think nothing of it," Amodar waved his hand "You're a prodigy here, Lightning. Your skill is undeniable and I think the promotion will only improve it."

Lightning nodded "Until tomorrow then, sir," and went for the exit.

"Hey Lightning."

Lightning stopped and turned around, her cape-like scarf swaying behind her. "Yes, sir?"

"You don't don't have to be so formal with me anymore, Lightning. Use my name from now on."

"Yes, si-" she smiled "Yes, Amodar."

Lightning left the Guardian Corps building and immediately felt the cold evening breeze caressing her skin.

" _Lieutenant, huh?"_  Lightning though as she looked into star filled sky  _"One more step closer to my promise to keep_ _Cocoon safe._ _To keep people safe,"_  she then smirked and headed in her home's direction, touching the handle of her new Axis Blade  _"Serah's gonna be shocked."_

She then stopped and looked back at the Guardian Corps main building.

_"My skill is undeniable? But will it be enough?..."_


	3. To Be a Leader

 

**-On the train to Hanging Edge-**

"You serious?" Sazh nervously asked his newly met, pink haired companion as the train entered the tunnel. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Be quiet!" Lightning harshly whispered back. And the black afro man shut his mouth with a snap.

But the question made Lightning to think.

" _Is really the right choice? I had such a good career, being a Lieutenant in Guardian Corps at such an age. The pay was good, the job was appealing and I could keep people safe which was my dream. Was it the right choice to resign from Guardian Corps and throw all my life's accomplishments away? Is it right to fight and kill the very people I swore to protect? Yes, they are soldiers but they are citizens of Cocoon too. I promised Etro I will keep Cocoon safe yet now I'm one of the people who will cause mayhem._ "

Lightning shook her head and banished these thoughts out of her mind.

" _I'm doing it for Serah; I must save her! And it is my fault this happened in the first place! I should've listened to her, I shouldn't have been so harsh on her. But that damn Snow! Ugh... he annoys me so much I couldn't control my temper and hear Serah out._ "

She sighed.

" _It is the right choice, Claire,_ " Lightning told herself " _I know what this 'Purge' is in reality - a slaughter and murder of people who were nearby the Pulse Vestige. The government is corrupt, even I know that; Being a Lieutenant has it's perks even if it's just in Guardian Corps. If protecting Cocoon means fighting my own, then so be it._ "

And it was true. Since Lightning became Lieutenant in Guardian Corps she was privy to some sensitive information and, in her opinion, Sanctum were a bunch of corrupt hypocrites. C'mon - 'purging' ordinary civillians who were near Pulse Vestige because of the fear of some kind of infection, yet the soldiers who were in the same place as the civilians get away with it and no one ever questions that. Sure, Lightning understood why it was done - to keep the civilians happy and their panic contained. But, Lightning thought, there are different ways of doing this rather than murdering innocent people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Best of luck!" Sazh sighed. He couldn't believe he joined her even if he had very valid reasons to do so. Sazh prayed that he would survive this day. " _Dajh..._ "

" _I'm coming, Serah,_ " with fierce determination set in her mind, Lightning sprung into action.

* * *

"Mom! Don't!" young man's voice rang out from within the crowd.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. I want to fight too," a middle aged woman answered.

"Mom..."

"Hope, you're very precious to me. I want to protect you and if it means doing something like this..." she hesitated a she looked at the leader of, what seemed, rebels.

The guy had light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wore a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He also wore a beige trench coat with frayed hems and a cat pendant

Finally making up her mind, she said "Don't worry."

The woman left her son's side and approached the tall, muscular blonde man.

"You sure?" He asked as he eyed the kid she was talking to a minute ago and gave the woman a weapon.

"Yeah. Moms are tough."

The man grinned "Okay, then. What's your name?"

"Nora."

The man looked at once again - Nora had green eyes and shoulder-length silvery-blonde hair. She wore a simple brown necklace under an ivory wraparound sweater with off-shoulder sleeves and a hood-like neck. She also wore cream capris and brown wedge sandals. Even if she was middle aged, Snow had to admit that she looked young, energetic and beautiful.

"You'll fit with us perfectly," the man laughed "Our little group is called NORA as well. I'm Snow, by the way. Snow Villiers. "

Nora nodded.

"Alright guys, let's move out!"

* * *

**-Later-**

"Nora!" Snow bellowed as he held the woman's hand in one hand while holding onto bridge with another. But he saw before it happened - all the fight and hope in Nora's eyes dimmed as she uttered her last words.

"Protect Hope. Protect him, Snow. Keep him safe."

And then her hand slipped from his and Snow couldn't do anything but watch her fall into the abyss.

"NO!"

* * *

**-Pulse Vestige-**

"I guess it's just us..." a girl said within the Vestige, her high voice resonating and traveling withing the area.

Said girl had bright red hair which was tied in curled pigtails. She has green eyes, and pierced ears with silver hoop earrings. She wears a light pink halter top, an orange and yellow skirt, and beige boots and also a fur pelt around her waist. The girls also wears numerous bracelets, three beaded necklaces, and an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing.

"What did you expect?" young man's voice rang behind her "Even soldiers know not to go near the Fal'Cie - if you become a Pulse l'Cie, you're finished."

The young man had medium length silver hair and light blue-green eyes. He wears a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and green boots. He also had a yellow wristband. Despite the guy's age, the attire made him look innocent.

"What do you mean 'finished'?" the girl asked.

"Haven't you heard, Ms..."

"Vanille. My name. And yours?"

"Hope." he said timidly as he stood up. He was actually slightly taller than the girl was "What we were thinking? It was very foolish to come here..."

"Well, since we're here, let's look around." Vanille cheerfully said as if they were in a flower shop instead of a Pulse Vestige.

"Aren't you scared?" Hope incredulously asked the girl. He started to think this girl was nuts.

"Not so much," came the reply.

"You really don't get, do you?" he deadpanned.

Vanille sighed.

"Pulse Fal'Cie and l'Cie are bad news that's why Cocoon kicked them out. If you're too close to Fal'Cie, it's one way ticket to Pulse. That's the Purge in the nutshell."

"If they catch us here, they'll purge us too and then-" Hope was cut off by slightly annoyed Vanille.

"What's your problem?" Vanille sighed "How old are you?"

Hope raised an elegant silver eyebrow in response. "What's my problem? Pulse is hell on earth! And I'm 17."

"17? Really? Then start to act like 17 because right now you're acting like a crybaby. Besides, have you ever been on Pulse?" Vanille said a bit more harshly than she intended to.

"Wha- erh.. No?"

"Then don't judge," Vanille said, then her mood completely changed - she smiled and skipped away while saying over her shoulder "Now, back to exploring! We've got a date with that blonde guy. C'mon!"

"H-hey! Wait up!" Hope yelled and run after the weird girl.

* * *

"Thank you..." Serah whispered as her whole body began to glow.

Everyone gasped at the sight. Bright tendrils of light escaped from Serah's l'Cie brand on her arm as she slowly began to raise into the air, away from Snow's and Lightning's arms. The tendrils quickly traveled across Serah's body, around and through her slowly crystallizing the poor girl. As she rose into the air Serah brought her arms in front oh her heart and muttered the last "Thank you," before in another flash of light she completely turned into the crystal.

The group were left speechless. It was both horrifying and beautiful at the same time.

"Did she complete her focus?" Sazh asked?

Lightning lowered her head and, despite her control, a single tear escaped her amethyst purple eye.

"It's a goodbye then, Serah," she whispered. But even if it was just a whisper it resonated within the chamber and everyone heard that.

"Don't say that, sis!" Snow desperately said "She is still alive! And... And... Don't you remember what she said? Protect Cocoon! That must've been her focus! She is still alive, sis!"

Before Snow could react Lightning was next to him in a flash and she punched him so hard he actually skidded a bit on the floor as he fell. If the situation wouldn't be so tense, Sazh would've whistled at Lightning's strength.

"Open your eyes! Serah is gone. She is-" she was cut of by Snow.

"Don't say that!"

"She is gone. There is no saving her!"

Before Snow could reply the entire building violently shook as giant harpoons and ropes tore through the Vestige's walls and pierced the ground. It shook again as the army from the outside blasted their weapons against the Pulsian thing.

Both Snow and Lightning held their hands above Serah's crystallized form, protecting it from the falling debris while Sazh, Vanille and Hope just grasped anything that was in their arms length to keep their balance.

After some while the shaking ceased and the group managed to regain their footing.

Before anyone could say anything, Snow already opened his mouth "You know how the legend goes - 'l'Cie who fulfill their focus are granted with eternal life'. She is alive, Light, we just need to figure out how to bring her back  _and_  protect Cocoon while doing it!"

Another punch and "Tch!" from Lightning.

But despite knowing that those legends are just that - legends, Lightning couldn't help but cling onto hope that maybe Snow is right.

"So what do we do now?" Sazh asked the question which was almost on everyone's mind "If we go back, we will get Purged; or worse - killed," Lightning couldn't help but let out a huff - she knew that the Purging and killing is one and the same thing. Sazh weirdly looked at Lightning before continuing "If we march forwards... Well who know what might happen."

An ultimatum of sorts.

After a tense silence Snow spoke up "I'm going to meet the Fal'Cie. I will ask it to bring Serah back."

Sazh let out very dry laugh "Are you nuts, kid? You've got plenty of bravery but, it seems, zero brain."

"I've always told the same thing to Serah," Lightning said. Despite the situation, the corners of her lips twitched almost making a smile. Finally someone agreed with her.

Snow couldn't help but scowl at Sazh and Light.

"We better stay away from Fal'Cie," Sazh concluded.

"Whatever. I know that I can save Serah and if it means asking Fal'Cie, then so be it," Snow looked at Lightning "I know that you want to do something as well, Light," and with those words he stormed of.

Lightning 'Tch'ed' and ran after Snow. She had to admit that she did want to help Serah.

Sazh couldn't help but sigh. Chocobo flew from his afro and landed and Sazh outstretched arm "What do we do?" the chick happily chirped few times before flying back into his nest in Sazh's afro. "Dajh..." he muttered "Oh well, I just can't catch a break." and with those words he too run towards where Snow and Lightning were, completely forgetting about kids he left behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Vanille shouted and turned to Hope "Come, Hope."

"No! I don't want to! I don't want to come nowhere near the Fal'Cie!" Hope answered as he backed away from the girl.

"Don't worry! I'll be there and the others too. We'll be alright. Besides, it's not like we have anything else to do right now rather than to stick with the others," Vanille reasoned.

Hope sighed. Vanille had a fair point. He there was nothing else to do but to stick with the others. He doesn't want to be left here where some gruesome Cie'th might ambush him.

"Alright, let's go before they're gone," Hope said and both he and Vanille ran after the others.

* * *

"You can beg all you want but it seems that begging won't help!" Lightning shouted as she unsheathed her gunblade in a sword form and rushed the sleeping Fal'Cie "It seems I'll have to do it the rough way."

_Clink! Clink. CLINK!_

"Give. Serah. BACK!" Lightning shouted and with each word another clink echoed throughout the room.

Everyone looked at the scene and could clearly see that Lightning got even more desperate after each swing of her yellow Axis Blade which rebounded from Fal'Cie's armor.

Lightning became so desperate for any kind of response that she was about to use magic in front of the others. She already collected energy in her left hand, her palm cracking with electrical torrents which, from this angle, no one could see. But before Lightning could unleash a bolt of lightning at the Fal'Cie, the room suddenly became 'alive' - various pumps in the room started pumping something, some lights made the room even lighter and crystal particles materialized in the air making the Fal'Cie's resting place look even more mysterious and tranquil than it was before. And from another side, it was even beautiful.

Hope couldn't take this anymore and he ran away. He knew he shouldn't have gone with Vanille; he should've stayed behind and maybe wait for some army soldiers to rescue him. He suddenly crashed into a red barrier and with a yelp collapsed on the ground. Vanille was there, next to him, in an instant, hugging Hope as he was quietly sobbing.

The shell that was Fal'Cie suddenly opened revealing a metallic being that looked barely humanoid, with a massive claw like hand coming from the right side. In Fal'Cie's center there was a massive chunk of crystal which resonated with godly power. It flashed and in a burst of magic two drill like weapons materialized in front of the being.

Vanille gasped "Anima!" but no one heard her, even Hope in her arms didn't pay attention to what she was saying as he was staring at the metallic being.

"Finally showing your face?!" Lightning shouted as she prepared for a battle "Get up, Snow, it doesn't look like it wants to negotiate. If you value your pathetic life you might as well get up and face it in battle."

They were harsh words from Lightning but Snow knew that she spoke the truth. He got up and prepared for the fight which he knew is going to be his toughest one.

"Hey, old man," Snow addressed Sazh as he eyed the menacing Fal'Cie "Are you in this?"

After very brief debate in his and a final thought about his son, Dajh, he pulled out his two Vega 42s pistols and said "As long you don't mind an amateur."

As if Sazh's last words were a trigger, Anima made the first move. It swung it's claw-like arm towards the group of three, intending to rip them at least in half.

"Look out!" Lightning shouted, her soldier instincts once again working overdrive.

She leapt into the air just in time as the deadly claw passed where she was just a second ago. Snow and Sazh avoided being ripped in shred by making a huge jump backwards.

While still in the air Lightning flipped midair, over the arm, landed with a thud and rushed towards the Fal'Cie. As she approached it she once again jumped, then using the bulging crystal in the Fal'Cie as a stepping platform she performed another jump and was right in front of Fal'Cie's head. Without even thinking she performed a series of incredibly fast slashes with her Axis Blade barely even leaving any scratches before gravity finally took over and she began to descent. As she dropped she kicked the Fal'Cie and, while still in midair, back-flipped while changing her blade into gun mode letting loose some bullets aiming at the head. She landed next to Sazh and Snow. It all happened so fast that the Fal'Cie retreated his arm just now.

"Tch," Lightning huffed "It's no use. The Fal'Cie, basically, is a scrap of metal-gone-alive, my attacks were useless and barely left any scratch marks on his head. We have to treat this one differently than other beings we fought here - severing the head won't kill it as it would an ordinary monster."

"What do you propose?" Sazh asked.

She had to think fast as Anima again prepared to slash them.

"Sazh, use your guns and try to find a weakness. Snow, you come with me - we will need to keep it busy and protect Sazh."

"On it!" Snow replied and rushed towards the Anima hitting its' body with his AMP enhanced punches.

Lightning was right next to him, slashing with her gunblade and shooting at Fal'Cie's head, successfully distracting the being while Sazh just randomly shot trying to find some kind of reaction while also trying not to injure his teammates.

Snow and Lightning dodged another swipe from the Anima and continued their assault on the Fal'Cie not noticing that the drills, which they foolishly discarded as Fal'Cie's fancy accessories, began to spin faster and gather energy in them thus becoming brighter.

"BACK AWAY!" Sazh shouted as he, unlike the other, recognised as to what is about to happen.

Snow and Lightning, relying on their instincts, jumped away from the Fal'Cie the moment words left Sazh's mouth, but it was a bit too late. The two drills slammed into the ground releasing all the pent up energy in a violent magical explosion injuring and throwing both Snow and Lightning away. Snow hit the wall with a thud and slumped on the ground with a loud 'omph' while Lightning managed to twist midair and expertly cushion her fall with planting her feet on the wall and then jumping off and landing on the floor, standing straight as if nothing happened. She ignored the trickle of blood on her cheek.

Sazh quickly dug in his pockets and took out two potions and threw them to both Snow and Light.

"It's a potion, drink it - it will stop the blood and will heighten the regenerative abilities of the cells."

Without comment they drank it and threw now empty bottles away, immediately feeling better.

"Found anything?" Lightning asked Sazh as they cautiously watched Anima for other aggressive movements.

"Yes. Those drills respond with a small flash every time I hit it with bullets; same with that crystal over there," Sazh pointed at the crystal in the middle of Fal'Cie's body.

Snow nodded "Yeah, the crystal certainly responded more to my attacks than the metal."

"Okay," Lightning said as she quickly formulated strategy "Snow, we will attack the crystal with all we've got; Sazh, since we don't want you to harm us with your bullets, try to distract the Fal'Cie so that he doesn't swing his deadly claw at us too much. Both of you - keep a watch at those drills."

Two "Got it!" shouts from men and they sprung into action again.

Snow and Lightning avoided the claw again and hit the crystal with all they've got, noticing that the drills started to gather the energy again, while Sazh successfully distracted the Fal'Cie by aiming at where he thought the being's eyes were.

"Snow, back away - another explosion." Lightning shouted as she back-flipped and shot some bullets at the crystal which successfully embedded themselves in the stone.

Another explosion and thought it didn't harm them it still made them lose their balance. Lightning quickly got out new ammo from her pouch, which was secured on her left leg, and reloaded her gunblade, Sazh following her suit and did the same with his pistols.

"Repeat!" Lightning shouted as they repeated what they did.

Hope and Vanille watched in awe as the trio faced the Pulse Fal'Cie and still survived for so long. They even found it's weakness! Maybe they won't die her today, Hope thought. It was really inspiring for the seventeen year old to watch such performance of skill and team play.

After another explosion from the drills and backing away, Lightning was getting frustrated thought she kept her head cool. It will be no good to get angry - emotions always cloud the judgment and someone on high emotion, especially anger and frustration, will only make more mistakes.

"Change of tactics!" Lightning shouted "Those drills are charging energy too fast and we don't have much time to do any damage! We will be exhausted if this carries on. Snow, take care of the drill on the left; me ans Sazh will take care of the on the right. After they're dealt with hit the crystal with all you've got! be mindful of its' hand!"

Without waiting for a reply she rushed forward. And slashed the drill with all she had while Sazh assisted her. Every time something physical hit the drill it flashed bright white. After some time Sazh and Lightning finally managed to destroy the drill which dissipated into crystal particles. Lightning chanced a look at Snow to see how he was doing.

Snow relentlessly attacked the drill with all he had with the thought of Serah. Feeling that the drill is close to destruction and wanting to converse some energy he quickly dug into on of his pockets and took out his last grenade. He put it into the drill and jumped backwards as the grenade exploded turning the drill into the crystal particles.

That done, the trio unleashed all their attacks on the crystal, Sazh being very mindful of where his teammates were. They saw some cracks appear on the crystal and they all renewed their attacks with vigor seeing that they were able to actually do something.

Something hummed behind them and Sazh shouted "Oh no! The drills are reforming!"

"Damn it!" Snow shouted as he hit even harder, his knuckles actually starting to bleed from the force of his attacks against the sturdy stone.

Lightning had enough. Just like many times before, she discretely channeled her electric powers into her left arm collecting it all in her left palm. When her palm started to crack with electricity she made a fist and, with a furious battle cry, hit the crystal with all her strength releasing the power of thunder dead point in the crystal resulting a loud, booming noise which resonated withing the chamber which was accompanied with Anima's painful cry.

The party heard as the crystal cracked and they saw how half of the crystal fell on the floor. But before they could celebrate the half victory, the reality around them shifted - they suddenly found themselves floating in a space where it seemed that the gravity didn't exist their clothes and hair whipping in invisible, nonexistent breeze. This entire place gave away a feeling of something unearthly, of something divine and above human's comprehension.

" _Not again!_ " Vanille thought.

Then they heard a distant bell chimes which grew louder and louder with each passing second. They all looked in the direction of the sounds and they all as one gasped at the sight.

The...  _being_ was enormous, easily dwarfing them and making them feel like ants. But they all saw that half broken crystal in the middle of the being.

" _So that's what the Fal'Cie really looks like... is it really the same though? It gives a Godlike feeling to me... No, it's not the same Fal'Cie we fought earlier. What is this?_ " Lightning thought " _And where are we?_ "

Before any of them could comprehend where were they and how did they got there there was a definite, loud bell chime and the Fal'Cie extended his arm letting out numerous tendrils of light out of it which sped towards the group with blinding speeds quickly wrapping around their wrists, ankles, chests and everywhere else, restraining them from movement. Resistance, as it proved just now, was futile. No one could break away from the hold.

Then the crystal flashed and huge, bright green tendril rushed from it towards the party and hit them in various locations on their bodies - Lightning and Sazh on their chest, Vanille on her thigh, Hope and Snow on their wrists. Then, with another pulse from the crystal, they all screamed as one as the fresh l'Cie brand was embedded on them and an eidolith inserted.

Lightning, she had the worst. The pain was unbearable and she was screaming all that she was worth for. She felt as if thousand upon thousands of white hot knifes were pierced in her. The most pain was on her neck and chest.

Her Etro mark on her neck glowed bright purple, her Pulse l'Cie mark glowed red and her eyes glowed in the combination of both. If one would look at the woman right now they would see she was encased in a violent burst of purple and red lights. In the next second the glowing stopped and the pain was gone as if it was never there.

Unbeknownst to Lightning, two eidoliths now resided within her.

Then she saw it almost like she was transported to a different dimension - Cocoon in the sky. The next second, a massive, gruesome beast with strong legs, long arms and numerous tentacles emerged from below the Cocoon in a burst of smoke and lava, creating a huge rift in Cocoons outer rim.

"Ragnarok..." Lightning whispered as she watched the scene unfold.

The beast growled and it was so loud an entire world could hear it; Ragnarok was tearing the Cocoon apart like hot knife through butter, spitting lava from it's mouth and shooting magic left and right from it's arms and tentacles. The destruction of Cocoon.

And then the Cocoon exploded and with it there was a bright flash of light in the sky and it seemed like some kind of sigil appeared in the sky as millions over million of  _something_ rushed towards it from the destroyed Cocoon. As the sigil absorbed the  _things,_  something else left the bright sigil in the sky. Something dark and divine.

* * *

**-Lake Bresha-**

Lightning opened her eyes with a loud gasp. " _What was that just now?_ "

She looked around and gaped at what she saw. Ice? No... Crystal all around her, miles and miles away, formed in a wave shape. Wave? Lightning looked up and gasped - the Hanging Edge was up there which meant they fell all the way down here, right into lake of Bresha. But why? Why did they fall? Lightning turned her head and saw the fallen and crystallized Pulse Vestige and the memory rushed back to her. She quickly unzipped her shirt and looked at her chest and saw a Pulse l'Cie mark.

Lightning sighed " _The Fal'Cie must've used all its' last power to turn us after we manged to shatter the crystal and it fell. It must've released all the remaining energy when it crashed into lake, turning everything to crystal._ " she mused as she got up.

She heard some groans and saw the others waking up as well.

" _Was that my focus I just saw?_ " she asked herself.

For some reason it didn't bother that she became a l'Cie, she had some kind of tranquility with it. She knew that her focus now was to destroy Cocoon and with it bring something into this world but she also knew and remembered the promise she made to Etro. And, to be honest, she considered herself Etro's l'Cie, a third party of sorts in this mess of Sanctum and Pulse, and her focus being Etro's l'Cie was to protect Cocoon. It was her very first order, so to speak, so it overrules the focus Pulse Fal'Cie gave her. In her opinion anyway which was justified just fine, after all the same happened when she met Etro - tendrils of light surrounded her, the pain, the mark/tattoo and the magic and inhuman abilities. Lightning mused what will become with her being unofficial Etro's and Pulse l'Cie.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"We fell," came short reply from Lightning as she observed her surroundings for any danger. Who knows what Lake Bresha held in it.

"Fell?" came the intelligent reply from Snow and then the memory came back "Oh."

"I do wonder how we survived from that fall," Sazh said as he got up and cleaned his clothes from some dust. He looked at Hope and Vanille and asked "You kids alright?"

Two youngest people of the group nodded.

"So, any ideas how we survived?" Sazh repeated his question.

"The Fal'Cie," Lightning replied and seeing the confused looks she decided to elaborate "Most likely the Fal'Cie saved us. Or else what purpose would it be to brand us only for us to die in the next minute."

"Brand us?" Hope asked, terrified "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean-" Lightning started but was cut of by Snow who rushed past her.

"Look out!"

There was a massive Cie'th, slightly bigger than anything they've seen so far and one of its' grotesque arm was already mid-swing. Suddenly, as Snow shielded Lightning, his brand (which was unnoticed the entire time) glowed yellow and a protective aura of the same colour encased Snow. As the Cie'th struck Snow, it's ugly arm rebounded from the aura. Snow was left completely unharmed if only a bit winded out as if someone just put something very heavy on his back.

He dumbly looked at his arms.

"W-What? What just happened?"

"Magic!" Hope shouted "You just used magic! We're cursed! We're l'Cie now!"

While the Cie'th was in a confused state, Lightning quickly observed her companions - Sazh was in some kind of semi shock, Hope was hyperventilating and Vanille looked oddly determined and shocked at the same time and it looked like Snow finally came back to his senses.

Snow quickly composed to himself and said "So what? At least now we have powers to protect Cocoon. And we might as well use our new found abilities to deal with this Cie'th."

The Cie'th finally regained it's senses and wailed in agonizing voice rushing towards Snow.

Lightning, being quick on the feet, rushed towards the Cie'th and slashed with her Axis Blade leaving a small wound on the creature's chest. She back-flipped, shot from her gunblade and when she landed she unleashed a single thunder bolt from her arm aimed at the Cie'th. As the lightning struck the Cie'th the creature let out a scream of pain as it was pushed back.

In her peripheral vision she saw some firebolts coming from her right and chancing a quick glance she saw Vanille preparing a spell and firing again.

Snow rushed towards the Cie'th intending to smash it into pieces, or something, and occasionally, to his wonder, managing to infuse his punches with some ice magic.

"How do you actually cast spells?" he asked no one in particular as he dodged another wild swing from Cie'th's huge arm which slightly resembled a hammer.

"It comes from your l'Cie mark. Imagine you taking power from it, from somewhere deep inside you, visualize what you want to do, add some intent to the energy and then let it out through your arms!" Lightning shouted as she too re-engaged into the battle "Sever the huge arm and we will weaken it!"

Snow nodded and did just like Lightning instructed (he didn't even think twice as to how Lightning knew this) - he found the source of power within him, something that has never been there, he drew some energy from it, guided it to his right fist, visualized it being all frosty and cold, and then gave it the intent to harm and freeze.

Then he felt that it was ready - white glow surrounded his right fist and let out a steam of coldness. He dodged a fire spell from the Cie'th and struck Cie'th's left should where the massive arm was. All the ice power was released from his fist and he saw how the Cie'th's shoulder and half of the arm got encased in the ice.

Seeing what they want to do, Vanille did the same though she didn't need Lightning's explanation. She did wonder, however, how Lightning knew the exact way of how to channel l'Cie's power. Vanille, she was a l'Cie before so she knew what she is doing but she got really curious as to what Lightning's excuse was.

Vanille channeled the ice magic into her arms and shot three ice spikes towards the Cie'th half frozen arm. Two spikes embedded themselves in the arm completely freezing the creature's massive arm while the third one missed and hit the Cie'th into the body without doing much harm.

Seeing that the arm is completely frozen, Lightning made some distance and channeled a bit more magic, thankful that Snow distracted the creature.

" _Thundara!_ " she shouted in her mind as she swung her left arm forward releasing multiple lightning blots, which were a bit thicker than the normal lightning bolts, from her palm.

She focused and aimed the attack at the frozen arm and all the lightning bolts struck it, shattering the arm into thousands of ice peaces.

The massive Cie'th let out another scream of pain and Snow actually noticed that his punches does a lot more damage than it did before.

"It's weakened!" Snow shouted to his companions "It looks like severing the arm destroyed any defenses it had!"

Vanille's eyebrows disappeared behind her hairline as she saw what Lightning did " _That was an advanced form of Thunder. It took me some weeks to master it, yet Lightning casted it so effortlessly. I wonder..._ "

Putting these thoughts to some other time, she focused on the task at hand.

In less than few seconds after the arm was destroyed, the Cie'th finally died.

Snow was panting from all the energy he used, his face all sweaty. Lightning didn't look exhausted at all while Vanille looked just slightly winded out.

Hope and Sazh were looking at the display in awe. This was the power which was now at their fingertips. Hope already calmed down, though he still was in a state of shock.

Light, Sazh and Snow approached the two.

"You alright?" Lightning asked.

"Yes," Sazh replied "Thanks."

Lightning turned to Snow and couldn't believe what she was about to do "Yeah, thanks Snow."

"Huh?"

"If it wouldn't be for you I would've had a nasty wound from that Cie'th," Lightning said and her face clearly showed that she was very displeased saying that out loud.

Snow couldn't help but grin "No worries, sis."

Lightning narrowed her yes "I'm not your sister," and before Snow could open his mouth Lightning threateningly stepped towards him "And don't you start with Serah and saving Cocoon thing right now. Don't destroy what little respect you just got from me."

Snow gulped and nodded. After seeing Lightning in battle, throwing all those spells and swinging her gunblade as if there was no tomorrow and as if it was just an ordinary everyday thing without even batting an eyelash, he decided it would be unwise to start anything right now. Then Snow blinked. And again. Wow, I actually thought before doing anything. And it seems the way to gain Lightning's trust and respect was through the battle.

Seeing that Snow is not going to say anything, at least not now, she turned towards Hope and Sazh.

"We-" Lightning started but was cut of by Hope.

"It's all your fault!" he sobbed "Nothing would've happened if it wasn't for you and Serah! She would've been still alive," he whispered the last part quietly and no one heard that.

Vanille was quickly by his side hugging him and consoling him.

"Watch what you say, kid," Lightning growled and Hope scooted away in fear "I, for one, didn't made you come with us. It was your choice so stop blaming others. Even if you look like you're 17 or 18, you still act like a kid. Instead of crying here and blaming others you could think about what options you have available in the current situation."

After a tense silence Lightning took command of the whole group and ordered "We should move out, we don't want any soldiers to catch us, especially now when we're a l'Cie."

Without waiting for anyone's answer she marched forward without any destination in mind. It was the only path, anyway.

Sazh was quick to follow her before saying "You know, although the scary woman said it more harshly than necessary, she still has a point." He patted Hope's shoulder and quickly followed Lightning "Come on, let's go."

"Come," Snow said as he offered an arm to Hope. Hope batted the arm away before standing up by himself and storming off in Lightning's direction.

" _Where have I seen him?_ " Snow asked himself as he looked at Hope's back. He looked at Vanille, who just shrugged some shoulders, before both of them quickly caught up to everyone else.

After walking for an hour or so and fighting some Sanctum's mechanical beasts and what looked Lake Bresha's inhabitants (a mix between a frog and a fish and a lizard. Curious creatures, Sazh mused) it was already nightfall.

"We need to rest," Sazh said as he approached Lightning "Unlike you, Lieutenant, we don't have soldier training and are exhausted after the long day. Especially the kids."

Lightning stopped and looked behind her and saw that, indeed, Vanille and Hope were barely keeping themselves awake.

Lightning nodded "Okay, we stop and make a camp over there for a night," she pointed towards a place where there was a massive wave like shape, resembling a small cave "We will sleep there - it will keep us out of sight from monsters and possible soldiers."

Everyone nodded and approached the cave-like place.

As they came closer to it they saw that there was a sphere floating midair. Lightning narrowed her eyes as she had already seen a similar item somewhere, though she couldn't place where. She cautiously approached the sphere, everyone else curiously looking, and touched it.

There was a circular flash of light and the sphere opened revealing everything they will need for the night - blankets, pillows and food.

Lightning narrowed her eyes even further but didn't say anything. While it was suspicious as hell she was not about to discard so much needed items.

"Grab a blanket here," Lightning commanded "And some food. There will be enough for everyone. Find a place to sleep, but not outside this crystallized wave. Me, Sazh and Snow will keep a watch. Rest - we have a long day tomorrow."

Lightning inwardly smiled - after being promoted she got much more missions which required leading a squad. It was invaluable experience as she learned how to efficiently command a squad as well as giving off an authoritative aura. There should be someone leading them and she was not about to give that role to Snow who was, in her opinion, an idiot. She didn't know much about Sazh but no one could argue that she has the most experience in this field so everyone followed her unconditionally.

They all ate in silence and as everyone departed to sleep, Lightning took the first shift to watch our for enemies.

Yes, tomorrow is going to be a long day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in my story Hope is 17 as opposed to 14 like in the game.
> 
> Leave comments and say if you liked it; tell me especially about the battle scenes.


End file.
